


【德哈】Re-arrange

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: “哈利·波特！这是怎么回事？！！”走廊上，潘西的尖叫久久回荡着。举着魔杖的哈利一脸惊恐，魔杖指着的地方站着一个小孩，看样子不过五六岁的模样。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	【德哈】Re-arrange

【1】

“哈利·波特！这是怎么回事？！！”走廊上，潘西的尖叫久久回荡着。

举着魔杖的哈利也是一脸惊恐。魔杖指着的地方站着一个小孩，看样子不过五六岁，黑色巫师袍剪裁合身地包裹着他小小的身体，浅金色的头发柔顺的垂在额前，一双蓝灰色眼睛正无辜地环顾四周。

“哈利，你刚才念的什么咒语？”率先冷静下来的永远是赫敏。

“我......唔......我不知道......”哈利依然震惊地举着魔杖，忘记了放下手臂。

“不知道？！”这是潘西的尖叫。

“不......不知道？”这是赫敏的无奈。

“不知道？”这是罗恩的幸灾乐祸，“那这只白鼬只能保持这个样子了？不知道咒语就算是邓布利多教授也难以解咒啊。”

“吵死了。喂，你举着魔杖不累吗？”稚嫩的童音带着不符年龄的傲气，大家终于把目光重新聚焦在站在中间的小孩身上。哈利这才想起把麻木酸疼的手臂放下。

重新获得关注的小人似乎对此很满意，高傲地昂着头绷起小脸，拖着长腔试图让自己的声音变得冷漠，却依然带着一股子奶味，让哈利不合时宜地想到刚断奶的波斯猫。

“红头发，满脸雀斑，老旧的巫师袍，不用说，我知道你是韦斯莱。”罗恩气得想要拔魔杖，赫敏赶紧按住他。

“克拉布，高尔，扎比尼，帕金森......”小孩朝自己身后扫了一圈，挨个报着几个人的名字，大家面面相觑，不解地看着他。

“至于你......”灰蓝色的眼珠转了转又落回哈利身上，“黑头发，绿眼睛，前额闪电形的伤疤......”

小孩挺了挺已经站得笔直的腰杆，薄薄的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，眼神上上下下来来回回打量哈利，哈利被他看得莫名一阵心虚。

结果大家谁都没想到，小小的人眨巴眨巴眼睛，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样突然掉了下来。

“你怎么能是一个格兰芬多？！”

【2】

“你怎么会是一个格兰芬多？！”德拉科坐在秋千上揉着太阳穴看着面前黑头发的小男孩。

“格兰......什么东西？”男孩歪着头思索了一下，接着用炯炯有神的绿眼睛盯着他，“算了，这个我们一会再说，你就说现在帮不帮我吧！”

德拉科看着目光里闪着期待的小孩又是一阵头痛，谁来告诉他到底发生了什么？

他明明在霍格沃茨的走廊上找机会捉弄波特，为什么会出现在这里？面对一个被愚蠢的麻瓜赶出家门的小巨怪波特。

这个小巨怪先是对自己的突然出现表现出十二分的警惕，然后被叫出名字后开始好奇，活像一只到了新环境探头探脑试探的小猫，在确定自己的确认识他后，第一反应居然是请求自己帮忙报复他的表哥？说真的，报复？这是一个格兰芬多会做的事吗？

“你知道我是谁吗？你知道我们什么关系吗？你凭什么就觉得我会帮你报复你表哥？而不是帮着他一起捉弄你？”德拉科抱起手臂看着眼前的小孩。

“你会吗？”绿宝石一闪一闪的，德拉科从来没觉得被看得这么透彻过，好像自己的心思全部剖开袒露在这个小小的人儿面前接受他的审视。

“好吧，你赢了。”德拉科叹了一口气。他当然不会，至少不会对这个暂时还什么都不知道的小“黄金男孩”做什么，他那点不能启齿的旖旎想法，是和那个长大以后的“救世主”之间的个人恩怨。

小孩欢呼了一声，扑到德拉科身前撑着他的膝盖仰起小脸看着他：“所以，你会帮我的对吧。达力天天捉弄我，害我被关在碗橱里，被赶出房门，还没有晚饭吃。”

“什么？等等？关碗橱？没有晚饭吃？这种事经常发生？你到底在你的麻瓜亲戚家过得什么生活？为什么从来没有人说过？”

“噢，当然没有人说过，所以你是来救我的吗？你是儿童福利院派来做家访的吗？上个月儿童福利院的先生来过一次，费农姨夫做出一副对我很好的样子，还威胁我要是不配合他就会被送到孤儿院去。但是我不明白，为什么他们那么恨我却又不愿意让我离开？虽然我也不想去孤儿院，那里都是没人要的小孩。”小孩说着说着突然对自己前后矛盾的话语生起气来，“凭什么我要干活，要拖地要洗碗，佩妮姨妈还说既然我上小学了就要学会做饭，可是灶台那么高我根本就够不到，锅子也很重，我要两只手才能举起来。而达力就可以像猪一样只会吃吃吃，长得那么胖，成绩也没我好，凭什么他们都爱他，凭什么在学校那些人也听达力的欺负我。”

德拉科看着气呼呼向他告状的小朋友越说越委屈，一时不知道该怎么安慰他。情况完全出乎他的意料，他是真不知道“黄金男孩”的童年经历。

他身后到底藏了多少自己不知道的秘密？

【3】

“所以我是你的睡前故事......”哈利慌乱地抱着小男孩，无措地给他擦眼泪。

梅林啊，谁来告诉他到底发生了什么！他当时只是看见那个浅金色的脑袋露出恶作剧成功的坏笑，一时头脑发热念出了刚才在图书馆看到的咒语，谁知道一次见效，可是他根本不记得这个咒语的用途是什么......哈利不由得缩了缩脖子，这也太危险了，万一是什么黑魔法......为什么他每次面对马尔福的时候就真的像是没脑子的巨怪一样，失去了思考能力，从来不考虑后果。

他们现在只搞清楚了这个马尔福是正宗的六岁小孩，不只是身体缩小了而已。

“哈利，你管他干嘛！”罗恩大声抱怨，整个大厅都盯着他们在看。

哈利无奈地看着坐在他怀里抽噎的金发小混蛋，眼睛红通通的像只兔子，小手死死地抓着自己的校袍外套，哭得仿佛信仰坍塌世界末日......好吧，的确是信仰坍塌。

他怎么知道自己会是马尔福儿时睡前故事里最喜欢的“英雄”，是超过伏地魔和萨拉查甚至梅林的存在，猝不及防告诉这孩子你心目中的英雄是个格兰芬多......这跟告诉他故事都是骗人的，英雄都是虚构的，一直以来的信仰是不存在的有什么区别。

“一定......一定是分院帽出错了！一定是！你怎么可能......你怎么可能是格兰芬多！”从刚才开始小家伙一直抽抽搭搭地重复着这句话，哈利只能拍着后背给他顺气。

哈利不知道如果告诉它分院帽确实曾经想把他分进斯莱特林会不会让小家伙好受一点。

“怎么了！我告诉你马尔福！我不管你在想什么！哈利他就是一个格兰芬多，这也说明了格兰芬多比斯莱特林优秀一万倍！”

“闭嘴！韦斯莱！格兰芬多有你也说明了它有多差劲！”

算了......就算是五岁的马尔福长了一副天使的面孔，也依然不能掩盖他是条毒蛇的本质。

“可是这已经是事实了......”哈利干巴巴地说。

“不！我不相信！理论上来说未来是有很多种可能的，所以在我那里的哈利还没有被分到格兰芬多。”小朋友愤怒地挥着手，哈利一抖，从马尔福嘴里听到这个称呼实在是太违和了。

“时间是个闭环，你应该经历过你经历的一切，所以改变时间线是不可能的。”伟大的格兰杰打断了小朋友的幻想。

小孩被这句深奥的话搅住了脑子，忽然止住眼泪，似乎在很费劲地思考这句话的含义。不过哈利觉得他是哭太久体力不支，看看这个浅金色的小脑袋靠在自己胸前的样子，活像一只高贵的猫咪玩累了，懒在主人身上难得的亲昵。

“所以......你的睡前故事是怎么描述我的？”哈利决定趁他考虑明白之前岔开这个话题。

“噢！你是个拯救了巫师界的大英雄。”

【4】

“我拯救了......巫师界？”绿色的大眼睛困惑地看着德拉科，小朋友不知道什么时候坐在了德拉科腿上，不着地的小腿孩子气地来回晃荡，“巫师界在哪里？我是个巫师吗？那你呢？你也是？”

“是的，所以这些事没人跟你说过？”德拉科蹬着地面小幅度晃动秋千，他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，但是抱着小朋友让他想起从照片上看过母亲晃着摇篮，似乎这样就能安抚小孩，“那你知道你父母是怎么去世的吗？”

“唔......他们说是因为车祸。”

“胡说，巫师怎么可能会死于这种愚蠢的麻瓜装置。”德拉科也生起气来，邓布利多怎么能把巫师界最重要的“黄金男孩”交到麻瓜手里？

“那他们......”

“他们为了保护你死的。”德拉科板着脸，其实他也不知道波特夫妇具体是怎么死的，只能模棱两可的给了他一个答案。

“是被魔法杀死的？”小小的身躯抖了一下，“魔法这么可怕吗？”

“不，魔法是梅林伟大的发明，取决于如何使用它，事实上用魔法把我弄到这里来的就是你自己。”德拉科耸了耸肩，“你会去最好的巫师学校，成为一个厉害的巫师。”

“哇哦。”不知道谁在绿宝石中间点了一簇火苗，火光透出来熠熠生辉，“所以我们是朋友？我一定是把你送回来拯救我的。”

“不，事实上我们在敌对的学院，每天都恨不得弄死对方。”德拉科坏笑地看着被这急转直下的剧情吓懵的小孩。

“......”

“喂，你没事吧？放心，就算我想弄死你，也不会现在下手的。”德拉科见小朋友半天没有说话，担心自己的玩笑是不是开大了。

“不，你撒谎，你根本不想弄死我。”

“哦？”德拉科挑眉。

“你刚才看见我第一眼的时候是惊讶，然后还有惊喜，反正没有一点点的厌恶。”小人仰起头看着身后的人，用头顶蹭了蹭他的前胸，“你不讨厌我，你还很喜欢我。”

【5】

“我以为你从小就很讨厌我？”哈利听完小家伙一本正经地用充满崇拜的口吻绘声绘色讲完那些奇幻的故事。

“我讨厌你跟他们混在一起。”小手指了指格兰芬多长桌，罗恩第一个坐不住，小家伙见势不妙往哈利敞开的校袍里钻，小脸埋进哈利怀里一把抱住他的腰，闷声闷气地嚷嚷，“格兰芬多的蠢狮子！你要是敢碰我我会告诉我爸爸的。”

声音隔着衣服引起哈利胸腔的震动，他无奈地抱住藏在自己怀里的小人：“可你现在抱着的也是一个格兰芬多。”

“那不一样，虽然你进了格兰芬多，可是你还是哈利·波特啊。”小孩抬起头认真地看着哈利。

“那你刚才哭得那么伤心？”

“因为如果你是格兰芬多的话我爸爸一定不让我和你玩。”灰蓝色瞳孔里的光芒暗了下去。

哈利低头看着那个委委屈屈的浅金色脑袋，心情复杂。六岁的德拉科大概还没来得及接受更多的纯血教育，只来得及学会对自己的身份感到骄傲，还不懂血统之别学院之争，尤其是那种天生对崇拜的人怀着满腔热情，还没有被贵族式的教育磨灭。

“嗯......如果你愿意......”

“波特先生！你最好给我解释一下你对我特别调查小组的组长小马尔福先生做了什么？！”

乌姆里奇甜腻腻的尖叫打断了哈利的话，哈利一抖，糟糕，他怎么忘了最近这只粉红癞蛤蟆当道，把邓布利多教授都挤走了的事实。

“你是谁？”怀里的小家伙将哈利抱得更紧了，警惕地盯着一身粉红色的女人。

“哦，梅林在上，波特先生，我会惩罚你的，为你对同学使用夺魂咒！可怜的小马尔福先生忘了自己的黑魔法防御教授。”

“我没有！”哈利想站起来，但是现在怀里坐着一个小孩，这让他看起来更加没有气势。

“他没有！”小朋友皱着眉厌恶地看着面前的人，“我讨厌你，萨拉查啊，霍格沃茨是要倒闭了吗？请你这种人来当黑魔法防御教授？我会告诉我爸爸的，让他替霍格沃茨的未来着想不要招你这种奇奇怪怪的人进来。”

格兰芬多长桌上响起一阵骚动，哈利扶着额头，听得出来大家憋笑憋得很辛苦，可是看在梅林的份上，马尔福这话只会让自己死得更惨好吗？

乌姆里奇气得脸色变来变去，半天才从牙缝里挤出一句话：“波特先生，现在就来我办公室！”

哈利实在是忍不住对小孩翻了个白眼，小声在他耳边说了一句：“看你做的好事！”

说着要把人从自己身上抱下去。

“不要！你不要跟她走！”小朋友箍住了哈利的脖子，大声嚷嚷，“你要带我去找斯内普教授！”

【6】

德拉科觉得自己脑子一定是进了芨芨草，或者是刚才摔坏了，不然他为什么现在不回马尔福庄园，或者去霍格沃茨找教父，想办法怎么回到自己正确的时间线上去，而是抱着一个小朋友跟他探讨内心世界。

“为什么我会讨厌你？我喜欢长得好看的人。”小脑袋随着秋千摇摆的幅度一摇一晃，“你就长得很好看。”

“吱——”秋千的金属链条因为突然停下发出一声哀嚎。

德拉科扶着头。这是个小恶魔，一定是的。

“因为你刚认识的好朋友讨厌我，巧得是我也讨厌他，他笑话我的名字，于是我顺带嘲讽了他全家，所以你就决定要讨厌我。”德拉科回忆起当时的情景，“哦，对了，你还拒绝了和我握手。”

“那一定是你表现得太像个混蛋了，像达力一样。”小朋友思考了一下得出结论，“你也是个被父母宠着长大的人，还有睡前故事听，我可能嫉妒你。”

德拉科瞪着他，这是什么破理由？

“可是为什么我们会成为死对头呢？”又一个问题缠住了小朋友，“你明明很喜欢我，从来都没有人这么有耐心陪我讲话。”

德拉科想起两人的立场没有回答他，也许这就是命运。

“我想和你做朋友，也许我们现在可以做朋友？我不会介意你比我大这么多的。”小家伙爬下德拉科的膝盖，端端正正站在他面前，用小手按了按杂草一样的头发，又扯了扯明显不合身的宽大衣服，郑重其事伸出左手，“我叫哈利，哈利·波特，你愿意跟我做朋友吗？”

德拉科看着面前认真的小人，忍俊不禁，逗他说：“上次你拒绝了我，这次轮到我拒绝你了，一人一次，以示公平。”

“拜托！怎么会有你这么幼稚的人！”小朋友不满地翻了个白眼，索性伸过去直接拉住一根指骨分明白皙修长的手指，他盯这只手很久了。

德拉科的食指被肉感不足的小手牵住竟然生出一种心酸，同样是这个年纪，他记得高尔和克拉布的手简直是两团面包，就算是他自己也带着尚未褪去的婴儿肥，可是现在握着自己的小手，纤细不说，还带着不符年龄的小茧，明显的营养不良操劳过度，到底是什么样的家庭会把这样的孩子当成家养小精灵啊。

“德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”说不出什么原因，他没有选择先说自己那引以为傲的姓氏。

“好的，德拉科，我们现在是朋友了。”绿色的眼睛眯了起来，闪过一丝狡黠地笑意，“所以你会帮我报复达力的，对吧？”

德拉科觉得自己应该吐血，所以这个小家伙兜了这么大一个圈要跟自己成为“朋友”，就是为了利用自己报复那个愚蠢的麻瓜？？斯莱特林为他喝彩！

“我还未成年，不能在麻瓜界使用魔法。”

【7】

“即使是在霍格沃茨，你也不能随便往同学身上使用魔法，还是来路不明的魔法。”斯内普鹰隼一般的目光盯着哈利，“波特先生。”

“他应该被开除！”乌姆里奇在一旁尖叫着，“这个充满谎言满脑子邪恶想法的混血杂种，留着他会毁了霍格沃茨的！”

哈利气得浑身发抖，他不能容忍有人讽刺他的血统，那是对他母亲的羞辱。

“他们应该开除你！”稚嫩的童音对着乌姆里奇喊了回去，“把哈利·波特开除霍格沃茨才是真的没救了！”

哈利的怒火瞬间被浇熄。一个马尔福在替他出头，这个画面应该被载入霍格沃茨的校史被永久纪念。

乌姆里奇被气走了。

“我怎么不知道你有这么崇拜波特先生。”斯内普横了他一眼。

小脑袋一下就缩了回去。

“行了，波特先生你最好能想起来自己用的什么咒语。”

“mutspatio？”一个单词被哈利说出了三个音调，气息越来越弱，跟着怀里的小朋友一起将自己努力缩成一团。没办法，斯内普的表情实在是太崩裂了，哈利没见过他这么震惊的模样。

“教父？”房间里安静得听得见呼吸和心跳的声音，小家伙有点受不住这样的压力，开口打破一室沉寂。

“原来这是真的。”斯内普回过神来，迅速整理好自己的表情，“简单来说，波特先生打开了一个时空裂缝，把这个世界和另一个世界的小马尔福进行了置换。”

单词砸在哈利的头上，每个音节他都认识，但是连在一起怎么就听不懂呢？

“所以这不是我的世界？”这次是小朋友第一个反应过来，“所以我的哈利不会成为格兰芬多。”

“喂......什么叫你的哈利？”哈利被这个称呼噎住，他看见斯内普露出一个假笑。

“那怎么把我送回去？我要去阻止我的哈利变成格兰芬多的蠢狮子！”小孩没理哈利的抗议，从他身上跳下来，跑到斯内普面前。

“虽然是不一样的世界，但是也没有什么不一样，根据传说，每个世界的人都是一样的，所以，即使是你那边的波特先生......”斯内普顿了顿，“人生经历和性格也没有什么不同，所以他还是一个格兰芬多，注定和你不是一类人。”

小朋友被斯内普阴沉的表情唬得一副要哭不哭的模样，哈利轻轻咳嗽了一声。

“事实上，分院帽也考虑过要把我分进斯莱特林。”

【8】

“如果我们能分在同一个学院就好了。那样我们是不是就可以成为朋友了。”小家伙绿色的眼睛亮晶晶地一脸憧憬，他刚刚听德拉科讲完霍格沃茨的基本情况，对未来充满向往。

他现在只认识德拉科一个巫师，只遇到德拉科一个愿意陪他说话的人，觉得德拉科是一个性格有点顽劣但是对他很有耐心的人。他现在只想要和德拉科成为朋友。

德拉科轻轻摇了摇头。

“不可能的，时间是个闭环，你现在经历的一切，你都曾经经历过，可是你还是没有握上我的手，你还是选择和我成为死对头。”德拉科叹了一口气，“这就是命运，梅林设置的时间魔法没有人能违背。”

“我不信！”小孩懊恼地跺了一下脚，“这次我一定会握住你的手。即使不在同一个学院也没关系，我也会和你成为朋友。或者我就直接告诉那顶帽子，我要跟德拉科分在同一个学院。”

“你不明白。”德拉科想到自己的处境和立场，摸了摸小孩脑袋，“即使杀了你父母的人也来自那个学院也没关系吗？”

他看见小朋友哆嗦了一下，纠结地用脚尖磨着地面，手指绞在一起，皱着眉一副愁眉苦脸的模样。

“别想了，你有什么好苦恼的，苦恼的人是我吧。”德拉科看他指节都拧到发白了，忍不住拉开握在手中，小小的手被整个包在掌心，11月的英国已经能感觉到凉飕飕的寒风，他这才发现小孩单薄的外衣根本不足以抵御寒冷，小手冷冰冰的。所以刚才才一直往他怀里钻？把自己当成了人形暖炉？德拉科想到这里感觉有什么堵住了心脏，但是看着站在面前一瞬不瞬看着自己委屈巴巴的小家伙，认命一般伸手将人捞回自己怀里。

感受到温暖，小家伙扭着身子又往他怀里钻了钻。所以“黄金男孩”就是在这种环境下长大的么？吃不饱也穿不暖，每天受人欺凌。那他每次听到自己说到“爸爸”的时候，是不是真的很难过？

“如果能和你在一个学院，我觉得还可以接受。”怀里传来一声小小的嘟哝。

德拉科觉得今天的惊喜太多了，他根本找不出合适的状态来应付现在的情景。

“这次我一定会握住你的手，我保证。”小家伙抬起头搂住德拉科的脖子，他一点都没有意识到这样的动作有多亲昵，“那样我就会和你成为朋友，而不是别的什么人，我就不会错过你了。”

“可能成为朋友还不够，”德拉科自言自语着，环住全心依赖着自己的小孩，低头在他脸上啄了一口，“你说的没错，我喜欢你。”

【9】

“你怎么能因为这种原因就拒绝斯莱特林！”小朋友“嗷”一嗓子像颗小炸弹一样扑到哈利怀里，作势要打他。

哈利索性一把环住小孩的身体，嘴唇贴在他的耳边小小声说：“所以等你回到你那边，再见到我的时候不要那么傲慢就好了，记住，我们第一次见面是1991年7月31日，在对角巷的摩金夫人长袍店。”

说话时的气流吹在脸颊上痒痒的，小孩忍不住用肩膀蹭了蹭，歪着头困惑地看着哈利。

“再告诉你一个秘密，其实我很喜欢你，只是你这个笨蛋一直都不知道。”有些深藏在心底的话，对着这个小小的孩子似乎变得容易说出口了，“所以你不要再错过我了。”哈利对着小家伙眨了眨眼睛。

小朋友呆愣愣地看着哈利，也不知道听懂了没听懂。

“所以教授，我们该怎么把他送回去呢？”

“在同样的地方再念一次咒语就可以了。当然，如果那边那个小马尔福先生离开了原地，可能就回不来了。”斯内普的声音没有起伏，像是在说一件无关紧要的事。

哈利冷汗都要下来了。

“我不会乱走的。”小家伙骄傲地抬起头，“我爸爸说了，如果出门走散了不要动，他会找到我的。”

说完又心虚地偷看了一眼哈利，“唔，你也会找到我的，对吧。”

哈利哭笑不得看着小家伙，对方一脸期待的样子让他愣了愣，停顿了一会才说道：“是的，我会找到你的，不论在哪。”

当然，不论什么时候在哪里，他总能第一眼看见那个骄傲的浅金色脑袋。就算知道他要捉弄自己也心甘情愿向他走过去，一次又一次。也许冥冥之中就是有条牵在他们之间的纽带，用无形的力量拉着他向他靠近。

“够了......”斯内普没有机理的声音再度响起，冻得哈利一哆嗦，“没有这条附加条件，只要你施咒他们就能随时换回来。”

哈利对斯内普的话感到困惑，这话是什么意思？

“带孩子带上瘾了吗？我说你现在施咒就能把他们换过来，还是说你想多做几天小马尔福先生的保姆？”

“啊......好的教授。”

哈利抽出自己的魔杖，指着小家伙。

“记得我们的秘密。”

小家伙眨了眨眼睛，坚定地点了点头。哈利缓慢发动咒语。

一道金光从魔杖的顶端射出，包围了小孩的身体，他不知道原来这个咒语这么美，小孩看着他动了动嘴唇。

“找到我。”

【10】

“德拉科！你在发光！”

德拉科连忙起身将怀里的男孩放下来。

“看来我要回去了。”

“这次我一定会握住你的手！”小孩想起什么一样喊了出来，“我发誓！”

“1991年7月31日，你11岁生日那天，摩金夫人长袍店，我等你。”德拉科说完眼前一黑。

“马尔福？”

“唔，别晃我我现在有点恶心。”德拉科努力睁开眼睛，映入眼睛的是一对满含关心的绿色瞳孔，心跳漏了一拍，再往下看，红色领带，一只愚蠢的狮子耀武扬威挂在校袍上。看来小家伙说谎了，德拉科眼神暗了暗，也是，他在期待什么呢？

“头晕是正常的，考虑到你刚才进行了一次跨次元的时空穿梭。”斯内普居高临下看着地上的两个人，“去医疗翼好好检查一下内脏有没有错位。”

说完，斯内普大步走出房间，留给两人一个黑袍翻涌的背影。

德拉科不解地看着自家教父的背影，一时之间也想不明白刚才留给自己的那个眼神到底是什么意思。

“所以你对我做了什么？”

“呃......我大概把你送到一个平行世界去了......顺便把那个世界的你给换过来了？”哈利偷偷瞄了一眼德拉科，看到对方一脸震惊到死机的表情愉悦地揶揄他，“我都不知道你小时候那么崇拜我，说真的，每天晚上要听我的故事才能睡觉？”

“而你小时候寄人篱下，睡碗橱，做家务，受人欺凌，还吃不饱？”德拉科下意识地反击，话一说出口就后悔了，“该死的，你应该晚点再把我弄回来，我还答应了要帮你报复你那个猪一样的表哥。”

“所以你遇到我了？”这是哈利始料未及的局面。

“你应该早点告诉我你那些经历。”

“然后呢？方便你有更多用来嘲笑我的素材？”

“不。”德拉科一把拉下蹲在面前开始进入备战状态的人，“让我有机会真正认识你。”

哈利浑身竖起的刺被温暖的怀抱抚平，其实他们一直没有机会没有真正的去认识过对方，总是用脑海里的想象去填补那些不曾相遇的时光。

“我是德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”

抱着他的人送开了手臂，一只修长好看的手递到了面前。哈利轻笑了一声。

“哈利，哈利·波特。”

温度从掌心传递了过来。

我终于找到你了，这次我没有错过你。

【五年后·平行世界】

摩金夫人长袍店的大门被推开，在矮凳上站立不安的德拉科立刻抬头看向门口。

黑头发绿眼睛的男孩笑眯眯地看着他。

“嗨，德拉科，我找你好久了。”


End file.
